Listen for the Sound of a Lonely Drum
by TimeLord
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Kuwabara sets up his barbeque, However Yukina adds some strange mushrooms to the mix. Botan and Saika have to rescue Kurama from a half baked Hiei, and Yusuke yet again displays how "smart" he is. Meanwhile Saika's plans are underway...
1. Chapter 1: Me and my Shadow

Note: This story does pair up characters. No Yaoi pairings. Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, Kurama x Botan, Hiei x ?, Genka x ?! This story does have original characters, however the author is not portrayed as one of them. If you want to read about a character like me, read Genocide Heart. Also if the characters are out of character it's not all my fault, I haven't seen the entire series. This is supposed to happen after the movie. This story is dedicated to Keetra - The ultimate author in Card Captor fics.  
  
Listen for the Sound of a Lonely Drum  
  
It wasn't how she expected to be spending her life. She saw through the bars of the steel cage that held her. A faint light glimmered off the metal, otherwise shrouded in darkness. If only she could conjure an escape. Her eyes welled up. If only I hadn't fought with him. If only I didn't run off. Doomed with no chance of rescue she thought while pulling her knees up to her chest. As her mind drifted into sleep Botan remembered how she ended up in this situation.  
  
"Hey! I think this one's it," Yusuke exclaimed as he examined the scratch n' win card from the grocery store. It was a quiet afternoon at Genkai's shrine and Kuwabara insisted on having a barbeque. He just finished a course at a community center and wanted to impress Yukina as soon as possible. Kurama was helping Genkai clean the up the yard a bit, and Keiko was putting away groceries. Genkai needed a great deal of help around the shrine since she put her back out. She on the other hand thought differently.  
  
"Why don't you kids go get jobs or something? I'm really okay on my own. I appreciate this but I'm beginning to wonder if you're just here to eat all of my food," Genkai said glaring at Kuwabara who was setting up a grill in front of the shrine.  
  
"At least I didn't put it in the shrine! I'm making dinner and you treat me like this?" He retorted. Genkai glared again.  
  
"Hey, didn't you get the cash for that grill from shrine donations?" Keiko asked. Kuwabara lifted a single finger to his mouth in a motion to shush her. Genkai grunted. A sudden rustle in the trees announced the arrival of Hiei, who looked as pleasant as usual.  
  
"Where is Yukina?" he asked although it seemed more like an order. Yusuke stood up from the front step where he had been scratching off his instant win cards.  
  
"Oh, she's out with Botan to get some vegetables for the Ka-bobs Kuwabara's making tonight," he said without taking his eyes of the card he was working on. He bought at least thirty. One of them had to have a prize, just one.  
  
Stupid human games Hiei thought looking at the cards. I guess I will wait until she gets back. He frowned and propped himself up against a tree.  
  
"Hey you!" Genkai called at Hiei. He turned looking a bit surprised when a broom was shoved in his face.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"Pull your weight won't you!" She smiled at his distraught face. He grabbed the broom and went to go sweep off the porch. Hiei pretended that the floor was Genkai's face as he ground the broom into the floor.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I wonder why the market is so empty today," Botan said to Yukina. Yukina held onto Botan's sleeve. She was a very cautious individual, as her previous experiences had taught her. A vendor was waving to them in the distance. A smile came to Botan's face as she pulled Yukina over to the display of fresh vegetables.  
  
"Good morning Botan-chan."  
  
"Same to you Saika!" Yukina grabbed Botan's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Oh, Saika. I met him at the shrine. He comes by to see Genkai sometimes. He studies Demonology at a local university." Botan explained.  
  
"I also keep a garden and sell vegetables to help pay for schooling." He pulled out a bag that had Botan's name written on it. Inside were red and yellow peppers as well as onions.  
  
"Oooo! You got my order ready so fast!" He smiled at her excitement.  
  
"Special discount for you today." Saika said writing up a receipt.  
  
"Huh? You don't have too, I mean don't you need the money?" Well I do need the money he thought. Just tell her you idiot a voice said in the back of his mind.  
  
"Well, I was... Ummm..."  
  
"What is it Saika?" Yukina patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"He wants to come to dinner tonight. He just doesn't want to impose." Both of them turned to look at the tactile girl. Yukina smiled.  
  
"Well I hereby invite you! Besides, I want to know what else you've learned from your university," Botan said in a formal accent. Saika bowed down and rose agin clearly happy by this turn of events.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then. I have to stay here a bit longer anyway," He said. The girls smiled and waved as they made their way back. He stood watching them go. An idea came to him. He had to thank Yukina. He pulled a single Iris from a basket at his stand and ran after them, as they were about to reach the steps out.  
  
"Wait Botan!" With an extended hand he present the Iris. "I don't know your friend's name but thank you." Yukina picked the flower out of his hand and eyed it carefully. She was enthralled by it's beauty. When she tried to thank the man he was back at the stand arranging his wares.  
  
"Good job Saika," a voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Not as good as you could my friend," he replied. "How much longer must I stay here? I want to go home. The humans are making me feel claustrophobic."  
  
"We can't go home you know. We aren't welcome there. This is our home. We are not like the others. The humans are our brothers. Never forget our Grandfather's oath. We must protect our own kind like they did for us. They died for us and what did we do." The shadow moved slightly.  
  
"Well I don't care anymore." Saika replied.  
  
"Then get a replacement for yourself you stupid coward. I don't need you anyway. I can live on my own."  
  
"I can't. You know that. I'm dying of loneliness." The shadow disappeared obviously no longer wanting to be in the conversation. He sighed his loyalty got him nowhere. He reached down to where the shadow was and found a scratch and win card. Now to the plant the lure.  
  
Author's note: Well I figured I might as well give the character profile for Saika so here it is:  
  
Name: Saika Real Name: ? Eyes: wears glasses, has brown eyes Hair: black, long bangs frame face Height: 5'10'' Skin: Tanned Distinctive features: Tattoo of an eagle on his back Accessory: Carries a fetish in a bag around his neck  
  
History: Goes to study Demonology at a University, and spends a lot of time at Genkai's. Thinks Genkai is the most intelligent person he's ever met. Actually has a crush on Genkai (He's not as young as he looks). Thinks Yukina is the child of the corn. Knows the Kurama is a Youko, though Kurama doesn't know he knows. Works with a partner. He is trying to find a replacement for himself so he can die in peace.  
  
Unique abilites: Clairvoyant, 20/10 vision, he is basically the ultimate listener/spy. Can see/hear through walls. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Lure

Listen for the Sound of a Lonely Drum

            Well the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can go home. Saika turned the card over in his hand a few times as he walked up the steps of the shrine. A slight breeze moved some of his bangs over his eyes, which he quickly swept away. There was a hesitation in his steps. He was overwhelmed by his own thoughts. Thoughts of the past, present, and future, as well as thoughts of life, death, and all of the in-between. They filled him with anxiety and left him feeling weak and queasy. He cleared his mind and continued up the steps, only to hear delicate footsteps racing his way.

            "I'm so glad you're late," Botan exclaimed at the small grove leading to the shrine. He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

            "Botan-chan, what's wrong?"

            "Kuwabara made the ka-bobs but he used some mushrooms Yukina found. Now everybody is having a drugged out hallucination fest. Come on, I'll show you." Botan led Saika over to the barbeque pit by the shrine doors. There Yukina, Kuwabara, Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei were living in the "rainbow flower world" of their subconscious.

            "Are you my telephone? Why and you ringing?" Hiei said as he stumbled past them following a crawling Kurama. Saika looked over to Botan and back at Hiei.

            "What are we going to do about this?" He asked her.

            "Maybe we should just wait for the stuff to wear off." Kurama passed by the two in a way that resembled the backstroke.

            "I am the Walrus!" He exclaimed as his venture continued, Hiei turned around and began searching in another direction for his phone. Botan went to go check on Kuwabara and Yukina who were sitting on the floor giggling like idiots.

            "Hehe…. he. You have hair… he..he," Kuwabara said to Yukina.

            "I can smell my ear…he..he…" She replied. Saika looked at Botan and couldn't help but laugh.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

            When Botan and Saika went indoors to find Keiko and Yusuke playing checkers, obviously unaffected by the mushrooms.

            "Botan?" Keiko looked at Botan's grave expression.

            "You two are okay?" She asked. Yusuke looked up.

            "What do you mean?" He said.

            "Didn't you see everyone outside?"

            "We wanted to finish this game before we went to eat. We've been at it for two hours."

            "Gee… You really are oblivious." Saika pulled the card out of his pocket and gave it to Yusuke who eyed it hungrily.

            "I must have left that one on the porch. Thanks for finding it." He immediately started to scratch away the metallic coating. 

            "Ooo! Cherry…. Cherry….. Cherry!" He gawked at the card with the three matching fruits. 

            "Come on. What did we win!" Keiko asked. Yusuke scooted over to her so she could read the prize too.

            "A family fun pack trip for four to Arizona."

            "What is this Arizona?" Botan asked.

            "I think it's a country in Africa, like Romania or something." Yusuke answered.

            "It's a state located in the western continental United State," Saika corrected him.

            "Anyway, I hope we can go to the beach." Saika had to kept himself from screaming to Yusuke how he reminded him of a valley girl and his pet rock.   

……………………………………………………………………………………………

            After staying indoors to wait out the effects of the "shroomapathia" Keiko decided it was safe to assess the damage. Genkai had attached herself to a tree almost like a lemur. Kuwabara and Yukina were still pointing out the obvious to each other but Hiei and Kurama were nowhere in sight. A scream came from behind the grove.

            "Hey! That sounded like Kurama!" A anxious Yusuke looked to the rest of the group. Keiko tied to swallow her fear.

            "Well what are you waiting for? Kurama's in danger!" Botan bolted off in the direction of the scream, tugging Saika behind her. Yusuke and Keiko followed her. Botan kept on reassuring herself that Kurama was in no immediate danger but her imagination was not going to allow her to think rationally. Saika could smell the Youkai in the vicinity. He had to protect his target at all costs.

            "Oh hell…" Saika said as he witnessed the sight. Hiei had bound Kurama to a log and was turning it over a spit. It seemed that the side effect of the drug was it made Hiei very hungry. Enough to hallucinate that Kurama was a delicious Perdue chicken with all the fixings. As he turned Kurama over the spit Botan charged at him, oar in hand, and beat him over the head. Yusuke and Keiko removed Kurama from the open fire where he sat down shaking and staring paranoid in every direction. Hiei was out cold, Botan standing over him with a very perturbed expression. Yusuke and Keiko refrained from saying anything. He face was dangerous.

            "Botan-chan… I think it's time I left. I don't want to wear out my welcome. I guess I'll talk to you later." Saika made his way by Botan and Keiko but patted Kurama on the shoulder. Kurama simply looked up. A small smile came to his face.

            "See you later!" Yusuke said. He thought he had to change the mood somehow. After the all, situation was rather funny to him. Keiko waved. Botan's frown slacked and she thought to herself, he is a really nice person. I wonder why he needed to leave. I really shouldn't have looked at him like that. I'll tell him I'm sorry tomorrow. Tomorrow…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

            Saika hummed a little tune from his childhood on his way home. It was a song about when the sun had to fight the moon to keep her from stealing her palace in the sky. He wished he still had his wooden flute that his sister gave him but it had long since broken. The moonlight shined on his tan skin. Maybe the moon wasn't trying the steal sun's house. Maybe he was just lonely and wanted sun to be his friend. Suddenly he looked down at his shadow. It was different more of an animal's shadow.

            "You call on me Rohini?" He asked the shadow.

            "Do not call me that. Rohini is dead."

            "No one can kill the three legged coyote. It can only fake its death. You play with me Rohini." He grinned at the shadow. I bet I look crazy talking to someone who isn't there. Well who ever said I was sane anyway.

            "Fine then Haewi," it said sarcastically, "How is your job coming. I need to now if you've found me a new mate. You said something about finding on of our kind in this city."

            "Yes, he will come. But I don't think he will cooperate with you. Like me hae! I could never love you."

            "Shut up! I will hear no more!" Saika's shadow changed back into his own. A smile on his face showed his satisfaction with the turn of events. He continued to hum as he walked home. 

            Author's note: Well chapter 3 should be the final preparations and the trip. Gee I wonder who is going and who is staying? Well the shadow is named now and Saika's real name reviealed: Haewi Namij which is Hopi for Wind Laughing, and Rohini, named for the wise yet reckless, three legged coyote. I love mythology. I'm beginning to wonder if this fic sounds like it's fixing up Botan and Saika as a couple. I don't think so but I don't get the same impression as readers. Please tell me. I almost think they would be a good couple, but I also like her with Kurama. Eee! R + R! I need opinions!


End file.
